


Like Like You

by Rainie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainie/pseuds/Rainie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie likes Sasha and Sasha likes Connie, so what happens when Sasha finally decides to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in May and had completely forgotten about it. No time like the present I guess :)  
> This wasn't really going to go anywhere, it just kinda happened.  
> Enjoy~  
> [ Tumblr ](http://isitrainie.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/isitrainie?s=09)  
> EDIT- I have also posted this on FF.net.

It’s hard to find some peace and quiet in the barracks, and the fact that there were a large number of trainees really didn’t help anyone when they were trying to find somewhere private.

For Sasha, sneaking around was becoming second nature to her, she had just about perfected the art of traveling from one side of the yards to the kitchens without being seen.

“Impressive,” Connie would comment, “But Sash, you really need to be careful. What if they catch you? What'll happen then?”

His concern was definite and crystal clear to her, yet taken the wrong way. To Sasha, Connie was just looking out for her like any good best friend would do.

However that wasn’t true. Okay so maybe it was partially true; she _was_ Connie’s best friend but deep down, he also felt something more than that toward her.

A crush? Quite possibly. He did kind of have a thing for her, but he’d concluded that it was a waste of time stewing over it.

Throughout the months they’d known each other Connie had come up with a small summary of Sasha. It only consisted of two things: Her love of food and desire to live.

The latter was a given though; that was one of the reasons they signed up to be a recruit in the first place. One thing that disappointed Connie was that there was no love, well human that is, to be seen.

_Only if you don’t include family, that is._

Sasha also had, even if she felt like she shouldn’t admit it, a thing for Connie.

“But why would he like me? We have bigger things to worry about than finding someone or worrying about some silly little crush.” She would protest voice raising and hands planted firmly on the table in the centre of the large room. A few other girls glanced over from their spots on the beds that lined the walls at the sudden outburst.

“Well, you never know Sasha. He could feel the same way about you.” Krista spoke calmly and smiled at her.

“I think Sasha has a point, Krista.” Mikasa spoke up. “We should really be focusing on passing training and staying alive. Not some silly crush on a boy.”

“Ha! Then what do you call that thing you have for Eren?” Ymir questioned. “You continuously follow him around, looking out for him every day and, hell, I reckon you even walk him to the guys’ bunks every night!” Ymir snickered a bit but stopped when Krista nudged her in the side.

Sasha had had enough though; she felt this had been going on for too long. It was time to set things straight. He was her best friend and he deserved to know something was up… Right?

So with that set in her head, she arranged from them to meet at one of the deserted areas’ in the buildings; an alleyway type area between a couple of rooms. As weird and out of the blue it was to Connie, he agreed.

_I can tell her how I feel without having to worry about someone over hearing. C’mon Connie, be a man!_

It was the third time they’d meet up like this; the previous times were because they had planned to pull a prank on a few people. Good times, good times.

“Sasha?” Connie called his voice just above a whisper even though he knew there weren’t going to be any others around this area.

There was no reply.

“Oh god. Sasha!” He called again, panicking slightly. “Are you here?”

 _Don’t muck around in a place like this!_ He finished his sentence in his head.

“Keep your voice down silly.” Sasha jogged over to where Connie was standing; her voice also just above a whisper.

“Sorry, you usually get here before me.” Connie looked down at his boots for a second then looking back up and asked, “So what did you want to talk about? Do you have a new prank planned or something?”

As much as Sasha wanted to say yes, _willed_ herself to say yes, she didn’t. Instead she shook her head, bangs swaying as she did.

_Be brave._

“Um, I actually- I, er, I-” Her voice felt like it was stuck in her throat, she couldn’t seem get the words out.

Connie began to panic. Had she found out that he liked her?! He knew it wasn’t possible that anyone had told her; he never said anything about it. As easy as he found it to express his opinions and feelings, this was different. Maybe he was being too obvious and she’d caught on, but didn’t like him that way. Was that the reason she wanted to talk with him? He hoped not. Really _really_ hoped not.

“I think I might, maybe, you know…” Her voice shock, whether it was from the nerves or fear she didn’t have a clue. With a deep breathe she forced herself to finish the sentence.

 _Hewon’thateyou, hewon’thateyou, hewon’thateyou._ The thought repeated itself in her head over and over again.

“… sorta like you. As in _like_ like you?” It came out like a question but Sasha didn’t care. She said all she wanted… or _needed_ to say.

Connie just stared. In the back of his mind a small voice told him to stop, it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t. The few words that he had wanted to tell her had come from her mouth.

_She said that. Sasha said that. Connie say something man, she looks worried!_

Being the inexperienced teenage boy he was however, Connie simply hugged her. Hugged her and didn’t let go until she stopped shaking.

“Sand queue.” A small muffled voice spoke from his left, Sasha lifted her head just enough for Connie to see her eyes.

“What?” He asked with a little laugh, because as much as he knew ‘Sand queue’ wasn’t what she’d said, he didn’t know what it could actually be.

“I said ‘Thank you’.” Sasha really did mean it when she said that. She was so very thankful that he hadn’t freaked out and run away; that he’d stayed and hugged her like a best friend would… or should.

“You’re welcome and, um, ah…” Connie could now understand why she’d faltered with her words. In theory, telling someone you liked them was a lot easier than actually doing it.

He tried to remain optimistic. He could do this.

_She’snotgoingtohateyou, she’snotgoingtohateyou, she’snotgoingtohateyou._

“I like you that way too, Sash.” He used the nickname he had for her although he didn’t quite know why. He’d really only needed to say everything _but_ her nickname. Was it because he wanted to clarify that it was indeed her that he liked? They were only two people (as far as they knew) around their little spot.

“Really?” Her eyes lit up, hope shining in them. Connie nodded and hugged her tighter than before, but not so much that he was more or less crushing her.

“Yep. Really.” He replied with a grin.

“Thank goodness, but Connie,” Sasha looked him right in the eyes. “You can stop hugging me so tightly now. I’m fine.” She giggled a little and Connie loosened his hold, a small blush spreading over his cheeks.

“S-sorry about that.” A pause. “So what do we do now?” Sasha was a bit taken aback by that. What _were_ they going to do next? She hadn’t planned to do anything after she told him that she liked him. It didn’t occur to her that she should have at least though of something to say.

Connie caught onto the fact that she hadn’t a clue as to what they were going to do now, so he said “Do you want to, I don’t know…kiss… maybe?” He gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck.

You could ask that right? Connie didn’t know. He didn’t have any bloody clue in fact. It was like he was walking through a cave without any source of light. He was just stumbling along hoping that he made it through without getting himself hurt along the way.

Sasha didn’t have a clue either. Did she want to? Well she thought she did. She certainly didn’t hate the idea. But was it the right time? Was it to early, one kiss couldn’t hurt though right? Besides you never knew if you were going to see the people around you again every time you went out beyond the walls. It was scary and dangerous work but someone had to do it, and that someone just happened to be a bunch of people who also happened to make friends with each other, with the occasional romantic feeling toward someone chucked in there.

“I suppose one wouldn’t hurt…” Sasha spoke but her voice trailed off. What was she getting herself into?

_Be brave._

Both mumbling something incoherent, they brought their faces close together so that their noses were touching.

“So,” Sasha gave a small nod and closed the remaining space; their lips only touching ever so slightly that one wouldn’t even call it a kiss. A wave of courage, however, caused Connie to bring their lips closer together. Sasha froze and almost pulled away, but her body didn’t move.

It was a… new feeling, to say the least, one that they both didn’t really want to end, but after a few seconds they pulled apart.

“That was nice. Nothing to compare it to though so…” Connie whispered and Sasha just giggled at him.

“Connie you’re such a dork sometimes you know that.” They both laughed quietly and looked at each other, once again at a loss as to what they should do.

This time it was Sasha who braved it and she asked, “Again?”

Connie shrugged and brought their lips together once more, this time their heads tilted so their noses didn't bump together as much. Then for a second time, their lips brushed together, both a tad chapped and a slightly wet against each other.

After a short while, Sasha let her arms come to rest on Connie’s shoulders, and he lets his rest around her waist.

With the need for oxygen making its appearance though, the two pulled away from each other forehead resting on forehead whilst they caught their breath, enjoying the almost quiet moment.

“We should,” Connie spoke after a few moments.

“Head back?” Sasha tilted her head to the side a fraction. Connie nodded and they both moved apart.

After making sure no one was around, the two made their way back down the dark hallways, hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> High five to whoever can guess what I've never written before.  
> Thank you all for reading (or skimming through it)!


End file.
